PearlJasper drabbles 1: The ocean and the fire (On Hiatus)
by DiamondDT
Summary: Who knew that one day the homeworld gem would start to crave the crystal gems emotions? Or that the pearl had found a new gem, a Jasper to protect? JASPEARL! A bunch of Pearl/Jasper drabbles ranging from short drabbles to short stories and oneshots. Requests are open to absolutely anything you can think of, so ask away!
1. Drabble 1: Moonstone

To this day, Pearl could remember the day Moonstone was born.

Regrettably and something that she would never speak aloud; It was always her most favorite fusion to be apart of.

A large built figure with four tall muscled arms and a well built chest. Long silver hair that glimmered in the moonlight and would fall over its shoulders in long wispy bangs. A large, smooth rock on its head and a pointer, triangle gem just below in the place of its nose. A yellow diamond uniform that was purple and slicked around it's figure.

Four eyes. Two the colour of fresh oranges, two a sky blue.

High cheek bones.

Poised lips.

 **A star and a triangle messily mashed together.**

A voice as sweet as silk, that had a stern masculine undertone to it.

 **A tongue as sharp as glass**

A crossbow that they would form for protection, using their arms to gracefully hold it between their fingers.

 **A weapon of mass destruction that no gems had formed before**

It was on the beach before the temple when they had first formed. On the fourth month of the first year she had been meeting with Jasper.

Jasper had offered her to dance, hand held out to her and her orange eyes carrying a soldem burden.

They had started slow, a mess of limbs tangling between them.

 **Cold hard nails and fists in burls fighting**

Gently they had found a rhythm and Jasper had twirled her around

 **Her feet had grazed the sand, creating blisters and cuts by Jaspers strength. Marking her as Jaspers and no one elses**

But that didn't mean they let their pace stay slow. They did eventually get faster and twirl and twirl and twirl until both her and Jasper's limbs had started to ache.

 **Again and again again. Jasper had insisted, until they got it right.**

Only when the sun had began to rise again had jasper suddenly turned Pearl towards her huskily and stared into her blue eyes.

She knew the homeworld gem must have seen the fear in her eyes. But what worried Pearl the most was that she knew that Jasper definitely saw the acceptance in them as well.

For she had kissed her.

 **No battling tongues or angry whispers. Jasper would always be the dominant one**

And they had fused.

 **And she, no,** _ **they**_ **had felt so right**

She had never felt the same completeness before in her life. If only getting close to it when she was in Jasper's arms.

Moonstone had been so pleased with herself that she had danced along the shore and into the ocean, a smile on her face.

 **A cruel sadistic smile**

She had told Jasper afterwards that she wanted to tell the others so much of the completeness, the pleasure, the love, the unity, the pure feeling of feeling right.

 **Ying and Yang, black and white, ocean and fire.**

But she knew the others would never understand what they had.

So they had unfused.

And Jasper had left.

 **Pearl turned with a cruel, juvenile smirk on her face. And Jasper's lips curved into a calm, passive look.**

 **Yea...so this was the first chapter, was it good?**

 **Anyway can you pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please leave a suggestion about what to write with these two in the comments below? I will write them with anything, horror, AU, god-damn canon-divergence, anything!  
**

 **Till then, Bye!**


	2. Drabble 2: Morning Kisses (AU-human)

**Hey guys! Thnaks for making all your suggestions that I promise I will write up soon, but for now have this drabble that was submitted by an ANON called 'Never-Straight' but since they where an anon I made this a drabble instead of a one-shot. A drabble being a small peice of work and a one-shot being 1000-10,000 words long.**

 **Anyway enjoy this one~**

 **Rating: Teen for suggestive language**

 **Prompt by: Anon ('Never Straight'**

 **Description: Human!Pearl wants a glass of water after a wonderfull night but Human!Jasper has other plans...**

0000-0000

Evreything was a dark, shaded orange. White locks of hair coming inbetween her vision evrey now and then. The only thing she could feel, besides the large tanned figure holding her and the sheets, was a deep stinging sensation in her throat.

Pearl turned her head to the side in her tired confusion, having just awoken from a strange dream she was trying to recount. The small pain in her throat only going away temporarily as she did so and returning as she sucked in another breath.

For a few minutes she lay there, blinking in and out of consiousness; her eyelids battling against her hazzy mind to stay open. Her form squished under a much larger one and  
the hair that she always tried to keep tidy, in knotts around her head. Her slightly-larger-than-average brain (as her girlfriend had dubbed it) trying to remember what had happened the night befo-

A smirk quickly spread across the palid girls face as she finally regained her mind fully from the bask of sleep. Memories of the night before entering into her head.

Soft hard kisses, Rushed replies, moans, scrambling in bed sheets, rythemic motions, screams.

Oh my~ This did explain her current position quite well didn't it?

With a ragged sigh and a quick smile Pearl went to place her hand on the side of the bed and refresh her aching throat. A bottle of water, no doubt, being the solution to her raspy breathing.

Suddenly, however, as she was about to pull her girlfriend away from herself and leave the warm confines a large powerful hand latched onto her leg.

"Stay" the figure smirked as the smaller teen grimaced beneath it's strength. Shaded fingers delt deep into the pale flesh and a large, brisk hand pulled Pearl back into the bed. In one small swoop she sat, cluttered on the satin covers and was face to face with the figure.

A large brazilian woman in her mid-twenties with a well muscled build stared back at her. White, very long locks of hair falling all the way down her figure and hiding her indecent parts. Her eyes where a light, almost orange brown and her face was inches away from Pearl's own.

The teen's face turned a bright red, almost the same shade that one would find in the setting sun or ripe strawberries. A stange occurance for pearl, since she knew it probably wouldn't have happened if the two had been fully clothed and _not_ standing in the sheets of a (satin?) bed.

Her girlfriend Jasper only smiled "I didn't say you could leave, now did I?"

Pearl felt a shiver fall down her spine at those words and protested "B-b-but you see I was just trying to get a glass of-"

A orange finger found it's way to the teens lips and a gentle 'shhhhh' sound resonated from her lovers own jaws.

"You should try putting those lips to better use..."

The teen didn't have much time to respond to that one though, as her face was quickly slapped towards her girlfriends in a quick bruising clap of a not- very-chaste kiss. Jasper licked her lips asking for entrance and quickly gained it as she moved one of her hands to run through Pearls tattered hair and another to hold her by the waist.

Moans where received from both ends and soon they flew apart, the plaid teen gasping for breath and the tanned older one only slighly phased from the teen they had taken for their own leasuire.

"B-but I need...water" Pearl hissed as she held onto her girlfriends numerous moon white bangs.

"In a minute..." Jasper replied as she lay pearl backdown and held her like one would hold a fragile doll "We still have around twenty-two minutes left."

And so the palied teen complied as her larger lover curled in around her. If only being shocked into surprise that Jasper, of all people, was a cuddler.

0000-0000

 **Yea...so I hope that the anon that asked for this drabble enjoyed it! And my goal is to do a drabble of my own and then do some of the ones that people suggested O.K?**

 **Till next time (I will be shipping it!)~**


	3. Prompts 1: Movie Genre(s)

**AN: Hi evreyone! Hope your all well! I'm writing down one of the requests at the moment but to satisfy you all I wrote a couple of JASPEARL! prompts down centered around movie genres! I hope you all have a good laugh!**

 **Prompt type: Movie genres**

 **Rating: K+**

0000-0000

 **Romance-**

"I love you senpai~"

"I love you to yandere! Let's stay together forever and ever!"

Jasper sighed to herself as the movie ended and the credits began to roll. Her lover sat beside her, knees to her chest and clinging to the orange woman for dear life.

She was crying her eyes out.

"Come on Pearl" Jasper grunted trying (but failing) to fling her off of her. "It's just a crappy japanese movie about a chick killing all the people who fall in love with her crush. If anything, it's one of the stupidest things Not-Rose had subjected us too"

"It's not the plot of 'senpai~tsundere~yandere mega ultra prison cat highschool' thats getting to me" she gulped in between her breaths,

"It's the scene where Yandere murdered that guy with her sword…"

Jasper quickly left the confines of Steven's bed, knowing full well the fits her Pearl could get into.

"S-s-she wasn't holding it probably!"

 **Sci-fi-**

Jasper had always hated the way earthlings depicted aliens. They always seemed to fall in two misleading categories.

The first was that they were weak, docile creatures that were peaceful and war hating. Only wanting to help the inferior earthlings and that they were filled to the brink with magic, friendship, love~

Bleh!

The second was that they were creatures depending solely on war and murder. With armies full of high-tech gear and weapons of mass destruction that could take over the world in ten seconds flat.

In spite of the internal debate, though, she found it was something of a middle ground. She needed her Pearl's love to keep her fighting for war and vengeance and the torture and murder of their enemies to keep receiving it.

Oh, and their weapons could take out the world in _five_ seconds flat, thank you very much!

 **Comedy-**

Jasper turned to her all knowing girlfriend one day and asked her a genuine question.

"I don't get the comedy of errors, what is _it_?"

Her answer was a bit diminishing, however; with Pearl's eyes falling to the floor as she spoke.

"I have no idea."

 **Fantasy-**

"We look stupid" the orange homeworld gem grunted as she made her way through the crowds of normally dressed civilians.

Her yellow eyes dashed over to pearls blue ones and an agreement was made.

"I agree. Why did you make us dress up like this again steven?"

"Because It's fun! Who wouldn't want to go watch a screening of the the new narnia movie without dressing up like lions? That'll be insane!"

With thestatement he turned around to meet the two of them and handed them their tickets and popcorn.

"I, of course am going to go watch Kung Fu Panda 3 with connie instead so...have fun!"

And with that he dashed off into another screening at the cinema leaving the two oddly dressed gems behind.

"I'm going to kill him"

"No, don't. Maybe this is normal on earth" Pearl stated slowly as she looked around at the people, who, in turn, were staring at them and their odd costumes

"No, Pearl. No it isn't"

 **Tragedy-**

"Y'know this is reminding me...of..rose"

"Pearl. Stop it. It doesn't. Romeo and Juliet is about humans anyway-"

"N-no i-i-it's just…"

"Pearl, stop spewing your damn emotions all over me! Rose is gone, she's not coming back!"

"B-b-ut...I...Just...Can't...no, nevermind, forget I said anything…"

"Shhhh. Pearl. I get it. We won't be going back to the old times. I'm trying. I'm trying to understand this... _us_."

"Promise?"

" _Promise"_

 **[Silence]**

 **[CUT]**

"Annnnnd cut!"

"Thank god! That script was just awful Jasper, I couldn't stand it!"

"No need to remind me. I mean Romeo and Juliet, how cliche can you get?"

"Yea... We should get a new agent"

"We?"

"Yea...we…"

 **Adventure-**

"According to my calculations the crystal gems are currently at their base"

Jasper felt a wicked smile spread across her face as those words were spoken, a glee for war opening up in her stomach.

"Perfect. What are they doing, training? Preparing? Do they even _know_ we're coming?"

The green gem froze for a while and let her hand sink back into its normal, more natural form. Her face turned into a confused one and she turned to her superior.

"They're watching a...a _adventure_ movie…"

"Hmmm" the orange gem hummed mid-thought, not really taking in what Peridot had said and her thoughts leading elsewhere. "And what of the dysfunctional pearl? Where is she?"

Peridot was taken a bit back at the obviously distracted commander but replied anyway. "She is complaining about it's impossibility"

"Seems like her."

"WHAT?"

"Oh... nothing" Jasper replied in mild interest as she scanned the barren beach. "But I say we give these savages an adventure they'll never forget…"

0000-0000

 **I hope you enjoyed it! But now for some explanations~**

 **Romance: This movie isn't real by the way, but it does make me want to write some yandere highschool Pearl...**

 **Sci-fi: No comment**

 **Comedy: I seriously don't get it.**

 **Fantasy: I really wish their was a new Narnia movie! And who here is hyped for KFP3?**

 **Tradegy: I like to think Steven was the director and Connie helped with all the tech stuff.**

 **Adventure: Peridot is fun to write when she's confused. I can' tell you much but more confused Peridot is to come!**

 **And thats it so, please read, rate revew and leave some requests~**

 **Well, see you at he end of time (Next time)~**


	4. Trash Drabble 1: X is love, X is life

**I'm so, so sorry. But anyway welcome to my trash drabbles, this is my first one. Enjoy!**

 **Rating: T**

0000-0000

 **I was only 8945 Years old**

 **I loved the enemy, Jasper, so much**

 **I met her every night and used my gem to resurface memories of her.**

 **I prayed to Yellow Diamond every night, asking her for me and Jasper to be together**

 **"Jasper is love" I say "Jasper is life"  
**

 **Amethyst walks in and calls me a faggot**

 **I call her a cunt and she whips me and gos to go to bed**

 **I know she is just jealous of my new devotion to homeworld**

 **I'm crying now, and my face hurts**

 **A warmth is moving towards me**

 **It's Jasper**

 **I'm so happy**

 **Jasper leans down and whispers in my ear "Dysfunctional Pearl."**

 **She grabs me with her powerful orange hands and put me on my hands and knees**

 **I am ready**

 _ **You have a message:**_

 _ **You're post has been deleted for having explicit sexual content. This is your second strike and you will now be banned for the next twenty days. Sorry for any inconvenience and please abide by the rules or you will be terminated.**_

 _ **{Post ends)**_

"What was that pitiful excuse of human trash?"

"I have no idea...;Steven told me it would be a good idea"

"Not-Rose's influence on you is bad Pearl. And so is the internet. I'm taking it away from you"

"No, not the only good invention humanities made!"

0000-0000

 **Thanks for reading, and the next one will be long and serious, don't worry!**


	5. Oneshot 1: A Heart to Heart (Request)

**A/N: Hi evreybody! Sorry for the haitus I've been really busy with my MOCK exams, my computer got wiped and I had an unwittnesed head injury! But hey! It can't be that bad, right? Anyway enjoy the first actual oneshot for this series because I know I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Also requests are now closed Until I say they're open again, if you have a request just wait until I've completed writing the current ones and send one in while you can! Thank-you all so much for sending them in anyway, It's got me nice and busy!~**

 **Prompt by: Requested by Little Red Dove (Thanks for sending it in!)**

 **Prompt type: One-shot**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary/Description: Jasper decides to go's to the arena to 'watch' Steven and Connie train oneday. However, when she raises a question it turns into quite a intimate heart to heart with her small lover.**

 **Notes: I put so much detail into this it's insane! I've also written this as their relationship is around in the middle of its development (were still going early years). Jasper isn't completly in love with Pearl yet but has become very used to the human concept of showing love and loves to do it to tease Pearl. Pearl is actually starting to now respond to these feelings and actions and to them, in this arena, it is a first.**

 **But never-the-less, I hope you enjoy!**

0000-0000

It was hot. A kind of hot that Jasper, for lack of a better word, simply wasn't used too. She could tell that earth's atmosphere was going to be hotter than average today, the moment she had left the temple to watch the puny earth children spar (for a reason she couldn't quite remember, but now that she thought about it, probably just to watch pearl). But this was far hotter than even she had expected.

The sun was literally at its highest peak in the deep blue, cloudless sky. The air was thin and humid but felt like it could pack the heat around your skin if you were not refreshed enough. It was much unlike homeworld, where everything was cold and there just wasn't a sun.

"Well…" she thought, her thoughts wandering back from where they came, "At Least I'm not the only one succumbing to the planet's heat."

Jasper's amber eyes lay in focus as she watched Pearl's body sweat neatly under the heat a few steps down from her. The tips of her shoulders and her cheeks turning a darker shade of blue and her tongue darting out of her mouth every few minutes to dampen her lips. The crystal gem's pale orange hair clung from her head, damp and almost shaggy-like in the way it flopped. And her position, even though trying to relax and watch the children fight, was making it out that she was very uncomfortable with the aforementioned heat.

Oh, yes. Jasper found it a much better use of her time, to admire what was hers than to watch people spare knowing full well she wouldn't be getting any of the action anytime soon.

Though, that didn't mean it made it any easier to drown out the background noise...

"Ahhh!" Connie screamed for the second time that day as she pounced on to steven; sword in hand and the sun beating down on the two of them.

Jasper assumed, just from the noises the two were making, that some furious training was going down at the arena today. It had only been a few minutes into their sparing and the bookworm was already trying to overtop the playful pre-teen by pledging him towards one of the pillars.

Steven quickly turned his shield around and forced it onto her with a 'clang' of sword on light, connie flying a few feet away across the bricked landscape.

With a brutal slap of Connie's knee grazing the ground, she landed, her eyes still dazzled by the experience and her face turning red.

As soon as she retook her sword, however (and to the homeworld gems audible surprise) the half-gem began sprinting towards her as she touched down on the wall, his mother's powers allowing him to flick Connie's sword away from her and landing a few feet away.

Connie is now defenseless Jasper decided as she turned away from Pearl and skimmed over the fight. Her weapon was a long way away from her and Steven seemed to have the final upperhand.

"Ah ha!" Steven cried in triumph as he and his friend began to take deep breaths and share a few giggles between the two of them.

After a moment or two of finding their needed oxygen, Steven handed a hand out to connie and guided the two of them towards the steps where pearl and Jasper were waiting.

"What exactly did I just watch?" The now ex-homeworld gem snorted as she leaned against the pillar behind her, trying to not give much expression away through her poker face.

"What you just watched" Pearl replied with a pleased smile as she handed some juice to the children before her. "Was a move known to the knights of eastern england in translation as 'the faraway grip' it is when a fighter closes in on his/hers enemy and misleads their weapons towards the floor as to stop them from-"

"No" Jasper retorted back as she gestured her hands to connie and steven "I mean what the hell you're thinking bringing earth children into combat. I thought you and the other gems cared about the tanned girl and not-rose's safety?"

At that statement Steven and his friend stopped giggling and Pearl reacted by moving the tray out of her hands defensively.

Jasper felt all six eyes around her turn towards her muscled form and she let out a sigh.

"Do you really believe they'll be able to make it through a real fight Pearl?" she said, turning to the crystal gem, her expression bemused, waiting for an inevitable answer.

Her question was not answered straight away, however. The two children began to gulp down their juice and Pearl quickly nodded to them, making them race through the heat to the other side of the arena to resume their sparring session.

The heat waved down on Pearl's form and she turned to Jasper, her eyes looking straight into Jasper's sunlight ones and her mouth straight.

"Yes"

Jasper felt surprised at the answer, leveling her eyebrows up to where her snow white hair flopped across her forehead. Yes, the answer was very peculiar from the crystal gem, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to pry.

"Why?"

The small warrior climbed the steps calmly, waving her hands just above the ancient stone to sit next to her new lover. As she placed herself onto the smooth surface she sighed as Jasper instinctively placed her arms around her; in a sign of protection and ownership.

Jasper mused to herself as her Pearl went to speak again. She guessed it was time for a heart to heart, or whatever humans licked called it.

"Do you know why Rose Quarts of all people, would give up her physical form?" Pearl inquired.

"No" the crystal warrior replied matter of factly, her eyes locking with pearl and her moth wavering as she answered.

Jasper suddenly watched as the crystal gem threw her head back and let out an almost exaggerated laugh, her hands lightening up in her partners grip and the corners of her mouth raising up into a smile.

"Me either."

"Then why did you-?"

"Rose told me why…" Pearl bother interrupted and trailed off, her eyes dancing to the floor "but that doesn't mean I would understand it in the way she did."

"Rose had said quite clearly, that is was for love." the crystal gem began to frown slightly as she spoke, her hands beginning to slowly but slowly, curl around Jasper. "I of course, being me, had told her that she could love Greg without creating a womb and giving herself up, her very existence, to have a child with him. That she could have just lived with him, not give herself up and neglect the team and….me.

"Now that I think about it there where so many times in her pregnancy she would bring me into a room and we would...talk privately about it together. So many times I could have distracted her, persuaded her and left her adrift from her goal…"

Jasper watched as the organic gem wondered off in her thoughts and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Then why didn't you?"

"In the end, it was Rose who persuaded me into the whole…" the crystal warrior watched as colour swept across Pearl's face and embraced the jaspers body with her arms.

"...Love…"

Jasper couldn't miss this opportunity, could she? Her Pearl sitting so nicely in her arms on such a hot day…!

Quickly the warrior gem grabbed the small gems face and touched her lips to her pearls with a smack; And unintentionally into a surprisingly gentle and placid kiss.

No tongues or lustful moans were heard as the two simply stayed on the ancient stone steps, the smaller gem practically laying in the larger gems lap.

Pearl giggled as she felt Jasper's gem press up against her nose and her partners lips form a smirk before letting go of each other's embrace.

And Jasper too, couldn't help but smile as she left the gems face, watching her pearl blush as she finished her sentence.

"...Thing." Pearl looked away but felt a warmth on her hand as a giant friendly weight laid upon it.

Jasper squeezed her lover's hand lightly and laughed "And what about Steven?"

"He'll be fine. I worked it out a while ago really, when he and Connie fuse-"

"Hey! You too!" The warrior's eyes widened as she looked behind Pearl and at the arena to see only one figure calling to them.

A feminine humanoid, of which the likes Jasper had even seen beckoned her and her lover with a smirk, a sword and shield in each hand and black challenging eyes behind equally coal black locks.

It didn't take Jasper long to understand _what_ had just taken place, however, for she was always up to a challenge.

"Want to spar?"

"Always." Jasper laughed and rose herself up, but was quickly blocked off by Pearl's body curling around her.

"B-but I thought you didn't think they were strong enough or s-something like that"

"I did, but like you say Pearl," Jasper quickly flicked a few strands of Pearls hair from her face in both a teasing and mocking gesture. "Fusion is the ultimate connection between gems, and it's what can make you stronger!"

0000-0000

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Fluff!Jaspearl is actualy really fun to write. Next one might or might not be a request but I'll make sure to restart the ones that got deleted!**

 **Till then, MAKE MY SHIP GROW LARGER! MWHAHAHAHAH!**

 **Tee-hee! Bye~**


End file.
